Level Creation Guide
=Tools, Functions and Controls= Popit Menu Pressing in create mode opens up the Popit Menu. The main functions essential to creation that appear in the Popit Menu are the Goodies Bag, Tools Bag, Sticker Menu and the Popit Cursor. Levelcraft Understanding these concepts is easy, but applying each and every one of them into unique and original ideas can be more difficult. ''WARNING: '' Make sure there's not too many complicated things in one small area, or else the console will run out of memory, crash, and you will lose all changes. The best thing to do is save every so often, so you don't lose everything or half the level. The World You need a basic idea of what the world your level takes place in is like so that you can model your level after those ideas and so when you publish it sackthings will like the setting. Physical Appearance Using techniques such as Landscaping and Decorating can give the players of your level a good idea of what kind of world your level is in. Atmosphere If the level's theme is a spooky mansion, use the Tools Bag to make the fog level go up and the lighting go dark. Then a background with the appropriate theme, such as The Wedding's, will add to most of the atmosphere. Utilizing the Background and Atmosphere tools in the tool bag correctly will make the feel of the level's theme even greater. Music When music fitting to the theme of the level is played, players can have a feel for the theme even without the techniques mentioned above. Try to use music that will fit with your level, such as, if it's a fun type of level some fun music might do the trick. You may also create your own music using a Music Sequencer. Enemies Enemies should all be to a standard or have a very large decorated template to make the players more familiar to the level's world. The level could even have an antagonist, or boss that sends their minions to the player. In that case, the level should have the antagonist's insignia or logo on things that belong to them. For instance, a level based on The Collector should have lots of enemies from The Wilderness in it, as well as The Collector himself. Dialogue Well spelled and well worded dialogue will really seal the theme package. If the dialogue is short, exciting and relevant, players could even understand the world that the level is a part of. Some players skip all dialogue, so it is best to keep the meat of the level and it's best parts in the gameplay, not the dialogue. The Name Now you want your level's name to persuade other players to play your level but also fits the level's theme. Try something exciting! But make sure that players do not play a level about racing when it's titled "Mega Fun Paintball Shooter!", for example. Keeping the theme in the name is important too. The Description The description is one of the most vital parts for your level. It makes people play your level before they even press the play online or on my/our own tab. Don't, and I mean, DON'T, put "If you heart my level I'll heart yours." on your description! You have to earn your hearts. Put something for example, like: "Want to have a brilliant adventure with your friends? Play this level and have an exciting pirate journey!" Keep the theme in this too. The Level Badge If you want your level to grab attention and garner plays, then you will need to make a level badge. This is the icon players will look at. Take some time to think of an icon that will sum up your level in a cool piece of art. Make sure it lines up properly! Once you finish, you are ready to publish! Category:Tools Category:Game Info Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Category:Levels Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:User levels Category:Gameplay Category:Level Creation Guide